


秘密2

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 双性，注意避雷！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	秘密2

爸爸告诉他，比魔法更能保护自己的是直觉。但是爸爸没有告诉他危险会披着快乐的伪装环绕在你的四周，会像小狗一样顶着湿润的鼻子钻进你的袍子，直觉会被灵巧的手与舌蒙骗，朋友有时候是最意想不到的敌人。

他最好的朋友，是有着漂亮绿眼睛的骗子，是盗取同情心的惯犯，是不修边幅系错扣子的笨蛋，还是他遇到的第一个坏人，他的直觉，早在他还吧嗒吧嗒流口水的时候就对他的好朋友失灵了。

“你今天干了坏事。”哈利把手伸进他的睡衣里，揉着他胸前的两团肉，五指收紧又放松，软乎乎的肉从指缝里挤出来又缩回去，那两个粉色的尖尖立刻硬了起来，抵在柔软的手掌上羞得发痒。

“你要被罚，小龙”，他压在他身上声音有些激动，喘出来的热气喷在他的颈侧。“你能罚我什么”他漫不经心想着，这个世界上最没资格罚他的人就是哈利。哈利揉他的胸掐他的肉时可不觉得愧疚，他埋在他胸口啧啧吸奶的时候可不害羞，哈利才是世界上最坏最不要脸的人。

“别脱我裤子！”裤子被抓住的时候他下意识地夹住了腿保护他的秘密，他曾经拿着镜子伸到下面去照，那里像个合不拢的扇贝，软肉随着他的呼吸颤动，看起来怪异又色情，那两瓣肉摸起来软得可怜，一捏就会坏。

“让我罚你，听话……”他说着要罚他，却可怜兮兮地亲他的脸，哄着他脱掉了裤子，趁他不注意，把热烘烘，顶端湿润的阴茎插进他的大腿间。“别动，听话……”哈利的声音哑得可怕，他像正在被火烤，身体滚烫，隔着两层衣服把温度传染给德拉科。

“你在干嘛！”他像个傻子，问了一个明知道答案的问题，但也许他只是想吓唬人。他腿间的东西已经自顾自地动了起来，擦着他裂开的缝陷在他两瓣肉里。他头晕脑胀，搞不清楚这件事是怎么发生的，但他有些舒服，下面一阵痒一阵虚，那根东西一磨过去他就酸得一激灵。他只夹过扫帚柄的地方被迫夹住了其他东西，那东西好热，紧密地贴着他，缓慢却极重地磨蹭他，他不知所措只能哈利的怀里拼命夹着腿，不知道是为了夹住那根坏东西让它不许动，还是想夹紧自己偷偷张开的小嘴，那里有滑腻腻的口水流出来，是果实流了汁儿，那水是涩的，是早熟的孩子用大棒子故意捅下的果实。

他被磨得小声叫唤：“舒服，唔，重一点……”

他们曾经无数次心无芥蒂地赤裸相交着入睡，那时他会把所有能贴上去的地方都黏上这具温暖的身体，那些夜晚里，他们拥抱着，有多少次他毫无防备地夹着哈利的大腿入睡，他还没苏醒的秘密同样需要被温暖，哈利慷慨地贡献出自己的大腿，手臂，他夹着哈利温暖的骨肉睡得香香甜甜。

但再也不会了，当他学会了夹住哈利的阴茎，当他的下体学会在粗鲁的磨蹭中寻找快乐后，那些纯洁的，扎眼的亲密画面再也不会上演了。那天他弓着身子被锁在哈利怀里，哈利将阴茎死命地在他下体上磨，他疼，又舒服得直流水，十几年来安静听话的秘密苏醒了，它被那根阴茎挑逗得口水直流，每一次被磨蹭就舒服得直打颤，它发着抖泄出一滩水把那根阴茎淋得湿漉漉。他却从始至终都发着昏，只知道摇头，捏着手里的被子哭“呜呜，磨疼我了，放开我，想尿尿，啊……”没人管他愿不愿意，液体射在他的两腿间把他的腿和被子弄脏了。他尿了好多水，湿哒哒地糊在下面，又难受又淫荡，腿间磨破了皮火辣辣地痛。

他本来从没有把那个地方当回事儿，以前也从来没有人把它当回事儿，但就在那一天，哈利亲自告诉他，那里需要被疼，也需要疼。他是怕疼的，卢修斯和纳西莎那么爱他，让他直到变成了一个青少年才来得及吃一回痛，而这痛却还是淹没在无尽的快乐当中的。

那之后的每个夜晚他都必须夹着点东西才能睡着，哈利不来的时候他夹着被子，哈利来的时候他什么也不敢夹，那根东西让他害怕，他怕它弄破他的大腿皮肤，让他接下来的几天都要叉着腿走路。可是他那里像是生病了，它痒得恼人，不能挠不能扣，它在他的身下隐隐地痒，要人来磨一磨蹭一蹭，把它弄麻了，才不会痒得让人心烦意乱。

第二次甚至没有一个前奏，哈利亲他的脸，舔他的嘴，掐他的乳尖，不顾他夹紧的腿，粗鲁地隔着柔软的棉质睡裤揉蹭他的阴部，扒掉了他的内裤分开脆弱的阴唇扣他的穴口，原来剪掉指甲是为了这样，他一边哭一边想是什么时候呢，哈利的指甲再也没有长长过，可不是他让他记得剪指甲的呀，那为什么要让他被那两根指头欺负呢，那两根手指扣进他的身体里，搅得他一阵哭叫“坏了，坏了，那里裂开了，呜呜呜呜呜，救我，救命啊”。哈利吃他的眼泪，捏着他的下巴安慰他：“别怕，不会坏，小龙吃得下，里面好多水。”他只吃得下两根手指，第三根塞都塞不进去，插进一根指尖他就开始叫，哈利把阴茎塞紧他的腿间死命捅他的鼓起的肉，像是在惩罚他口子太小。

“快长大吧小龙。”他听着哈利说话觉得害怕。

“我不长大，我不长大……”

“你会长大的。”哈利在他身后笑了一声，阴茎狠狠地撞了一下他的阴蒂，他立刻缩着身子淌出了水。

他的秘密张开血盆大口一口吃掉了他，他掉进热气腾腾的陷阱里，他的裂缝开出一朵花，哈利想摘但是他不让。花要水要阳光要养料，花会枯萎会绽放，哈利不停地说“给我吧，让我当它的主人，我让它见光，让它出水，让我灌溉它。”


End file.
